


шелк

by 71tenseventeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Silk Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: After the playoffs loss, Sid and Geno both need something a little special.





	шелк

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual nothing I do happens without Cosie and Alia. You two are fucking amazing. Amazing banner by Senia! 
> 
> шелк=Silk

 

Zhenya pulls into the garage and kills the engine with a relieved sigh. He’s so glad this hell day is over. The last thing he’d wanted to do was leave the house but there were meetings to be had and appointments to keep and he can’t leave everything up to Sid.

But it’s good he’s home now because if one more person tells him how sorry they are about the playoffs, he might punch them in the face.

He wants nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Sid and sink into Netflix for awhile. He just wants to forget, for just a little while.

Zhenya tosses his keys on the counter and calls out to Sid as he heads for the fridge. “Sid, I’m home!”

He frowns and heads further into the house when Sid doesn’t respond. “Sid?”

“Up here,” Sid finally calls out and Zhenya nods to himself.

“What you doing? Want to watch next _Stranger Things_ episode so hurry up,” he calls up the stairs, knowing the annoyance he feels isn’t at Sid and he needs to bite it back.

“Ah, actually, can you come up here and help me with something?”

Zhenya sighs. Maybe now he is annoyed with Sid.

“What you need?”

“Just come up here,” Sid snaps.

And yeah, he’s definitely annoyed with Sid. Zhenya huffs but tromps up the stairs, frustrated. “Sid, have long day, just really want to relax. Why can’t you just say what you need? You know I hate when you—” He stops in his tracks, falling silent.

He stares, unable to move, unable to speak because Sidney, his Sidney, propped up in a semi-sitting position against the pillows, pink-cheeked and naked except for— Zhenya has to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

Sidney is wearing black, silky, sheer stockings, perfectly fitted silk panties and a lacy garter belt to bring it all together.

Zhenya fleetingly wonders where Sid possibly got lingerie to fit his perfect hockey ass and thighs and decides he doesn’t care.

A flush is spreading from Sidney’s face and all the way down his neck to his chest, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he holds Zhenya’s gaze. “Is it...?”

Zhenya lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Fuck, Sid.” He strides toward the bed, stopping at the edge to gaze down at Sidney. “You do for me?”

Sidney nods and Zhenya is hit with a wave of fondness so strong, it feels like it could topple him. He licks his lower lip, fights to keep his composure as he kneels beside Sid, careful not to touch yet.

Sidney gazes up at him, speaks softly, “You said this was something you wanted to try.”

“Sid,” Zhenya breathes out. “I say months ago.”

“I know. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Zhenya reaches out, gently grips Sid’s stocking-covered ankle before running the backs of his fingers all the way up Sid’s leg. He pauses when he reaches the lace at the top of the stocking, stretched perfectly around Sid’s thigh. “You remember, though. You do this for me.” He keeps his fingers there, rubbing gently through the lace band as he leans over and drops a slow kiss on Sid’s lips. “What you want, Sidney?”

Sidney exhales, says softly, “Tell me what to do.”

Zhenya was expecting it but it still hits him hard, every time Sidney wants this with him. “Okay.” It takes every ounce of effort he has but he pulls himself away from Sid and stands next to the bed. “Stand up.”

Something in Sid’s expression settles at the instruction and he moves gracefully to stand facing Zhenya.

“Undress me,” he rasps out and struggles to maintain eye contact as Sid methodically undresses him. He’s painfully hard and every glance at the stockings, the panties brings him closer to the brink without having even been touched.

He has to take another deep breath. He’s fighting every instinct he has to just ravish Sid right there on the spot but that’s not what Sid needs. Instead he reaches up, cups Sid’s cheek and leans in for another gentle kiss before murmuring, “Turn around, hands against the wall.”

As soon as Sid turns, Zhenya slides an arm around his waist, pulling Sid snug against him and… _fuck_. The feel of silky underwear against his dick is almost too much as he starts to move, rocking gently against Sid’s ass while Sid relaxes back into his arms.

Zhenya slides one hand forward, over Sid’s hip and down his thigh to toy with the lace there, rubbing his fingers up and down lightly as he presses his hard dick against Sid’s ass. “You feel what you do to me, Sid?”

“Yeah, Zhenya,” he pants out and Zhenya swallows hard.

“So good, Sid,” he murmurs into Sid’s ear because he knows Sid needs to hear it. “So good for me.”

He ghosts his fingers over the hard bulge in the front of Sid’s panties, relishing the gasp it gets him. “So fucking hot, Sid.”

Sid drops his head back, pants out a soft, “ _Zhenya_.”

“Shhh, Sid. Got you.” Zhenya pulls Sid’s hips back, tight against his own and starts to move. And _fuck,_ it feels so good.

He should slow down.

Instead he sets a steady pace, dick dragging over Sid’s silk-covered ass over and over as he drops his head down and kisses at Sid’s neck, occasionally biting gently. “Look so fucking good, Sid. _Feel_ so fucking good. Make me _crazy_.”

He slips into Russian then, because English is just getting too hard to recall and Sidney _loves_ it, loves listening to Zhenya croon at him in Russian all the ways he’s going to fuck Sidney that night. He’s writhing, back arched and Zhenya finally lets go of one hip to slide his hand forward and cups Sidney through the panties. He’s so hard and Zhenya doesn’t even pull down the panties, just loosely strokes him through the silk.

“Zhenya, Zhenya _yes_ ,” Sidney whines, coming undone.

Zhenya speeds up, presses harder against Sid’s glorious silk-clad ass and he couldn’t stop now if he wanted to.

“Sid… _Sid_ , _fuck_!” He lets go of Sid’s dick and grasps at Sidney’s hips again, pressing in hard and tight as he comes all over Sidney’s ass and lower back.

It takes him a minute to get his wits about him.

When he does he realizes Sidney is still panting, still so hard and letting out soft whimpers. “Zhenya, _god,_ Zhenya…”

Zhenya slides his hand slowly forward again, from Sidney’s hip to his dick and, this time, underneath the silky panties to take Sid in hand. “ _Don’t worry baby_ ,” he quietly croons the promise in Sidney’s ear. “ _Just getting started._ ”


End file.
